The present embodiments relate to a transmission antenna apparatus and a magnetic resonance imaging device.
Circularly polarized transmission magnetic fields are used in magnetic resonance imaging for exciting magnetic resonances. Magnetic resonance imaging devices may include whole-body antennas. However, the magnetic resonance imaging devices generate the circularly polarized transmission magnetic field not only in the current body volume intended to be examined by MRI but also in a substantially larger volume region of the body. The overall power provided for this is therefore substantially higher than the power would be in the case of a locally delimited excitation. In this context, the total power dissipation converted in the body is also higher than would actually be necessary.